Naminé The Witch
by SoulAether
Summary: Namine seorang gadis biasa yang hanya menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia normal. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia ditunjuk sebagai generasi pemegang buku sihir selanjutnya setelah Aerith Gainsborough, si penyihir legendaris? / Chapter 9 update!
1. Chapter 1

Fic ke-3ku nih^^. Sebenarnya aku author lama, cuma karena lupa password yah gitu deh, bikin aku baru. Ya udah Read Please~..

**-XXX-**

Seorang wanita tua bernama Aerith Gainsborough yang sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir terhebat di desa Spring Garden, sedang menuangkan tehnya ke dalam sebuah gelas. Ia tinggal di sebuah pondok kecil yang sederhana namun, merupakan tempat tinngal yang nyaman baginya. Ia tinggal bersama dengan seekor naga kecil berwarna hijau, Stitch. Meskipun Stitch adalah seeokor naga, ia sama sekali belum bisa terbang. Siang ini Stitch kembali membuat kekacauan di pondok kecil itu dengan cara, berlari ke sana kemari sampai benda-benda di rumah itu berjatuhan.

"Stitch! Berapa kali harus kubilang? Jangan berlari di dalam rumah!" omelan Aerith kembali terdengar di telinga Stitch.

"Baiklah, nyonya Gainsborough.." kata Stitch sambil mendengus kesal.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Dengan cepat Aerith segera membukakan pintu

"Maaf, selamat siang. Aku gadis yang tersesat. Saat aku sedang berjalan jalan dengan anjingku, seorang yang mencurigakan mengejar kami dan.. aku tiba di halaman rumah anda.." katanya sambil mengelus kepala seekor anak anjing Bulldog kecil.

"Oh, malang sekali.. silahkan masuk! Pasti kau kelelahan, bukan? Akan ku buatkan teh dan kue untukmu.."

"Ah, terima kasih, nyonya.." di dalam hati gadis itu berkata ["dasar wanita tua polos! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku?"]

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mengenal Loz Torchen?" Tanya Aerith sambil menyuguhkan the dan beberapa cookies.

"Loz Torchen? Penyihir hebat itu?" jawab gadis itu.

"Kau harus hati-hati jika bertemu dengannya! Dia adalah penyihir yang jahat, tapi sayangnya, akibat kekuatan sihirku asistennya yang malang berubah menjadi seekor anjing! Ohoho.." Aerith tertawa lepas bersama dengan gadis itu. Sementara mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting, (mungkin bicarain tentang fashion baju oma-oma jaman sekarang.. *di cekek!*) Stitch sedang duduk di bawah meja di mana Aerith dan gadis itu bercakap-cakap, dengan anjing milik gadis itu.

"Hei, anjing pesek!" kata Stitch setengah bercanda.

"Kau akan berurusan denganku, Stitch hijau yang menjijikkan!" ancam Bulldog kecil itu.

Stitch yang mengira anjing itu adalah anjing biasa yang tak bisa bicara, sadar bahwa anjing itu adalah asisten Loz, dan gadis itu sebenarnya adalah Sephiroth yang sedang menyamar! Saking terkejutnya, Stitch melompat mundur dan menabrak kaki gadis itu dan sebuah kilatan cahaya menyergap kaki gadis itu dan menjadi dua kaki seorang laki-laki.

["dugaanku ternyata benar!"] pikir Stitch. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke atas meja dan memperingatkan Aerith..

"Aerith! Dia bukan gadis desa, dia ad.." ucapan Stitch terpotong karena tamparan mendadak dari tangan gadis itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis manis itu berubah menjadi seorang pria berjenggot yang tak pernah di cukur dan rambut dalam keadaan kucai.

"Hah?1 kau Loz Torchen!" kata Aerith terkejut.

"Ahaha.. nyonya Gainsborough, tataplah mataku.." kata Loz.

"Aaa.. aa…" ucap Aerith tergagap, karena ia di hipnotis oleh Loz.

Dengan cepat Stitch mengambil sebuah cermin putih mengkilap dan meletakkannya di antara kedua mata penyihir itu dan menghadap kea rah mata Loz. Seketika itu juga, Aerith sadar dan Loz terkena hipnotisnya sendiri.

"Oh, ya ampun.. pasti Loz berencana mengambil kitab sihirku.." kata Aerith dengan rasa khawatir yang memang beralasan.

"sebagai hukumannya kau akan ku kurung dalam sebuah menara terpencil! Halicasogolumcimiso!"

"memang aku sudah tua dan tak mampu bertarung lagi, aku saja sudah mulai pelupa. Aku harus mencari pengganti. Stitch sayang.."

"Ya?" jawab naga itu sambil duduk di depan wanita tua itu.

"Bawalah kitab sihir itu bersamamu, berilah pada seseorang yang bias melakukan 99 sihir kebaikan. Dan dia akan menjadi penggantiku.. "

Tentu saja Stitch terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Aerith.

"Ta.. tapi.. mana bisa aku pergi jika aku tidak bisa terbang?" tolak Stitch mentah-mentah.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini adalah tugas terakhirmu sebagai pendampingku. Carilah orang itu di kota Twilight Town. Dia seorang anak perempuan di sebuah sekolah. Bawalah kertas ini, dia akan menunjukan padamu cara menuju Twilight Town"

"Ba.. baik, Aerith…" kata Stitch seraya pergi dari rumah itu melalui sebuah jendela kecil. Dalam batinnya dia merasa berat hati meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian tanpa ada yang menjaganya.

"Haah.. aku lupa menanyakan arah menuju Twilight Town pada Aerith.. eh! Oh ya, kertas tadi .." dengan cepat Stitch mengeluarkan sebuah kertas di kantungnya (kayak kangguru).

"Hmm.. lurus menuju utara sampai di depan sebuah Mansion ikuti arah terbang burung Elang lalu menuju arah terbenam matahari sore.."

Dalam waktu perjalan kurang-lebih 4 jam, Stitch sudah sampai di depan sebuah kota penuh orang-orang yang sibuk karena pekerjaan dan kendaraan yang melaju dengan cepatnya.

"Aerith.. A-aku sampai!" batin Stitch sambil melebarkan senyum girangnya.

Untuk penggemar Aerith, pasti tersinggung karena aku membuat Aerith menjadi seorang penyihir tua. Soalnya aku tak ada ide lain, mohon maaf! Hope u like this story!R  
Review please~.. ^u^!


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf karena keterlambatan meng-update chapter ke-2 cerita ini..  
karena berbagai halangan mulai dari komputerku yang harus di format jadi semua dataku hilang sampai adikku yang harus kuurus karena sakit.

RnR Please~..

**-Stitch Pov-**

Aku menjelajahi sebentar isi kota itu sampai aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang anak perempuan dari sebuah rumah bertingkat di sisi kota.

"Kenapa kau membakar semua gambar-gambarku? Aku benci padamu, Ven!"

Aku mendekati sebuah jendela di rumah itu. Aku menyelinap masuk tanpa menimbulkan satu suarapun. Aku meletakkan buku sihir di sebuah meja belajar, lalu aku bersikap seperti sebuah mainan.

"Ibu, aku benci padanya! Ven menyebalkan!" sahut seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde.

"Ayo, Ven. Minta maaf padanya"

"Sudah kubilang… bukan aku yang melakukannya, Bu"

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya jika bukan kau?"

"Aku benci Ibu! Ibu selalu membela Ven!" kata anak itu sambil.. melempar-Ku kea rah seorang anak!

**BRUGH**

Aku jatuh tepat mengenai kepala anak itu. Ku lirik sedikit kea rah anak perempuan itu. Dia berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar nya dengan keras,

**BRAK**

["Anak yang sadis.."] pikirku.

**-Normal Pov-**

Ven meletakkan Stitch ke meja makan lalu ia pergi untuk bermain bersama temannya. Ketika tak ada orang yang memperhatikannya..

Kruyuuk~..

["aku lapar.."] pikir Stitch.

Stitch kemudian melompat kea rah gagang pintu kulkas yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia membuka pintu kulkas itu dan melihat berbagai macam makanan. Tanpa pikir panjang Stitch pun memakan hampir semua makanan di sana. Tanpa sadar, pintu kulkas tertutup sendiri sehingga Stitch terkurung di dalam.

_**At Naminé Bedroom…**_

"Aku sebal pada ibu! Eh! Lho, buku apa itu?" kata Naminé sambil terkejut melihat sebuah buku terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Buku sihir keturunan Gainsborough.." katanya sambil perlahan membuka halaman pertama.

"Untuk mendatangkan kelompok music Orchestra sebutkan 'Halicasogoorcestra..'

Tanpa Naminé sadari sekelompok anggota music Orchestra telah siap memainkan sebuah lagu

"Untuk mengembalikan keadaan sperti semula katakan 'Halicasogomissing!' "

Dalam sekejap mata kelompok music itu hilang.

"Ada-ada saja.. untuk mendatangkan sekelompok monyet katakan 'Halicasogomokore' dasar buku tipuan, Hah?" kata Naminé yang terkejut karena seekor monyet mengambil pensil dari mejanya.

"Monyet beneran! Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya! Hum.. Pisang!" dengan cepat Naminé turun ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil pisang.

"Hah?" ucap Naminé sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Ooh.. dingin..." kata Stitch sambil keluar dari kulkas dan memeluk badannya yang dingin.

"Kau.. naga beneran?" tanya Naminé terkejut.

"Iya aku di utus oleh seorang penyihir bernama Aerith Gainsborough, untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi penyihir.."

"Apa? Tapi a.. aku.. Ah! Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. Sekarang, bantu aku!" ujar Naminé sembari membawa Stitch ke kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa buah pisang.

(**A/N: **Dapet dari mana tuh pisang? Perasaan tadi si Naminé lagi ngobrol sama Stitch..)

Setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan monyet-monyet itu _**(Sengaja di skip XP)**_ Namine bertanya pada Stitch..

"Jadi yang membawa buku sihir itu.. kau, ya?"

"Ya, aku mencari orang yang dapat menggunakan buku itu, dan ternyata orang itu adalah kau. Apa kau mau jadi penyihir?"

"Aku mau.. Ta.. tapi a-aku kan anak perempuan biasa, mana bisa aku..!"

"Tentu saja bisa, tetapi kau harus mengikuti sebuah test"

"Test?" Stitch mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes beralaskan tatakan kayu coklat.

"Testnya adalah, kau harus menggunakan 99 sihir baik. Kalau kebanyakan kau menggunakan sihir buruk kau bisa menjadi penyihir jahat. Jadi, Test ini menentukan kau untuk menjadi penyihir seperti apa."

["agak sulit sih.. tapi aku mau.. bagaimana sebakinya ya?"] pikir Namine dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Akan ku coba! Kesempatan takkan terulang 2 kali!" kata Namine bersemangat.

["anak yang bersemangat.."] kata Stitch di dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Saat malam hari..

"Namine, kau sudah selesaikan PR mu?" Tanya Tifa, Ibu Namine dan Ven sebelum Namine pergi tidur.

"Sudah"

"Kau sudah belajar untuk ujian matematika besok?"

"Sudah, bu"

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah, sayang.." kata Tifa sambil mengecup pipi Namine.

"Selamat malam bu!"

Saat Ibunya sudah keluar, Namine bangun sambil mengeluh.

"Besok ujian matematika ya? Ah.. aku belum belajar.."

"Oh ya! Tenang saja, dengan bantuan buku mantra itu pasti aku langsung bisa menjawab!" katanya sambil kembali beranjak tidur.

"aku merasakan hari-hariku bakal seru" kata Naminé sambil tersenyum mebayangkannya.

**Yang berminat silahkan baca dialog GaJe ini..  
**  
Me: Akhirnya Selesai! *nari-nari kayak penari jalanan di trotoar***  
**Namine: Ya ampun, kenapa aku sama Ven harus kakak beradik sih?  
Me: gak tau, aku cuma pingin bikin kalian berdua jadi bersaudara..  
Ven: kurang kerjaan banget!  
Me: *Death Glare*  
Ven: *pingsan seketika*  
Stitch: maaf terjadi keributan di sini **=.=, **Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

Update, Guys! Sorry, lama XP  
Khusus chapter ini, kubuat khusus Naminé Pov semua.  
Aku juga ingin buat fic ini sedikit ada humornya (walau garing=.=")  
Udah jangan banyak basa-basi.  
Happy Reading Minna-San ! XD

Warning! OOC + GaJe  
RnR ya!

Keterangan umur para character :

Naminé = 14 thn  
Roxas = 14 thn  
Vanitas = 14 thn  
Larxene-Sensei = 23 thn  
Leon Sensei = 25 thn

**-Naminé Pov-**

Matahari sudah mengintip dari jendela kamarku, tetapi aku masih saja tidur.

"Namine, ayo bangun hari ini kau kan ujian matematika!" Seru naga kecil itu.

"Iya, Iya.. aku bangun deh…" kataku sambil malas-malasan, tentunya.

**#Magic_Magic_#**

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju lokerku. Diam-diam aku menulis mantra di dalam secarik kertas.

"Hey Namine! Lihat kalung baruku!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang di ketahui bernama Xion.

"Kau pasti tak bisa membelinya karena itu adalah barang impor dari Radiant Garden!" sambung teman Xion yang berambut merah, Kairi.

"Sudah, kita tinggalkan saja dia! Tebak siapa yang datang?" Kata gadis berambut coklat, Olette seraya menunjuk seseorang yang tak lain adalah Roxas Strife. Sang idola sekolah . Trio (Olette, Xion dan Kairi) itupun berjalan ke arah Roxas.

"Roxas~ lihat kalung yang baru di kirim ayahku dari Radian Garden!" Kata Xion manja.

"Kalung Xion itu terbuat dari Mutiara asli. Daripada gadis berbaju merah yang selalu mengenakan sepatu lusuh dan jam tangan berwarna hitam yang mirip cowok. Aku jadi tidak yakin, dia ini cewek atau bukan.." Sambung Kairi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku. Kemudian dia tertawa licik.

"Hn.. yah, bagus sekali" Puji Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"Wah~ Makasih~!" Kata Xion berlebihan.

Kesabaranku sudah habis di olok-olok seperti itu. Memangnya kalian bisa apa? Cuma bisa bermanja pada cowok keren saja.

Aku menyeringai dan mulai membuka mulut untuk membaca sebuah mantra.

"Halicasogolumtails.." ucapku sambil berbisik.

Dalam sekejap mata, ke 3 gadis itu telah memiliki ekor seperti monyet.

"Fuh~ ternyata mengerjai orang itu bikin puas yah~…."

"Namine!"

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan!"

"Kau lupa tentang hal ini?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan itu, lagi.

"Huh~ Halicasogo kembali seperti semula!"

Perlahan ekor-ekor itu mulai lenyap.

_Menyebalkan!_ Pikirku.  
lalu bel pun berbunyi, aku pun berjalan ke kelasku sendiri. Tebak, apa pelajaran pertama hari ini?  
Tentu saja, MATEMATIKA. Selain pelajarannya yang sulit dan membosankan, gurunya juga bawel, centil dan narsis.

"Selamyat Pagyi, anyak-anyak! Hari inyi kitya akyan ujian byab 11. Ibu akyan mulaiy membyacyakyan dyan menulyiskyan nya!" terdengar kembali suara nona Larxene yang 'cempreng' itu sambil mengunyah, em.. mungkin kacang atau biscuit.

'_Lihat saja apa yang terjadi di kelas mu, nona Larxene_!' batinku sambil menyeringai yang mungkin membuat Stitch cukup takut.

"Halicasogo buat kata-katanya menjadi nyata!" Ucapku sambil berbisik.

"No. 1! Sebuah ruangan di isi penuh dengan 30 liter air"

_A-apa? Air?_

_**Buurrsh…**_

Genangan air mulai muncul di lantai dan tetesan air mulai muncul di celah-celah kelas.

"Uh.. nona Larxene…?" kata seorang anak laki-laki sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"sebentar, Sora.. sekarang sedang ujian" jawab Larxene tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sambil terus menulis soal.

"Tapi.. nona Larxene…"

Saat akan melanjutkan menulis, tiba-tiba nona Larxene berdiri membatu.

"kenapa, nona Larxene?" Tanya Zexion. Nona Larxene berbalik.

"Apa ada yang menumpahkan minuman di sini?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kebelakang. Semua menggeleng. Nona Larxene kembali menghadap papan tulis, dan melanjutkan menulis. Air sudah melebihi mejaku. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi…

Semua teman-teman ku malah berenang di sini! Nona Larxene pun tidak menyadarinya!

"Seekor hiu berenang dalam ruangan itu dan menghabiskan setengah liter air" ucap nona Larxene lagi.

**BURSSH…**

Seekor Hiu muncul ke permukaan, tetapi anak-anak tidak menghindar malah tetap berenang dan bermain air. Sadar apa yang terjadi sekarang, aku segera berenang ke dasar dan mencari secarik kertas di sekitar mejaku yang sudah tergenangi air. Lalu aku melihat, sobekan kertas kecil yang mengambang. Dengan cepat aku mengambilnya dan mengucapkan mantra.

"Halicasogo kembali seperti semula!" Ucapku saat kembali ke permukaan.

**PHAAATTZZZ…**

Beberapa detik kemudian Air-air itu pun hilang, dan kami tiba-tiba ada di halaman belakang sekolah sambil… mengeringkan baju.

"Membuat kelas basah, membuat baju anak-anak basah dan membatalkan ujian matematika. Sihir negative-mu bertambah 3, Namine" kata Stitch sambil menulis di buku catatannya.

Aku hanya terdiam sampai terdengar bel pelajaran selanjutnya. Pelajaran olahraga. Aku segera naik ke kelas untuk mengambil baju olahraga ku dan pergi ke ruang ganti wanita. Baju olahraga sekolahku adalah celana biru dan kaos putih dengan lambang sekolahku, Twilight High.

"Hey Roxas, mau main basket sepulang sekolah?" Tanya seorang anak berbadan tinggi dan berambut seperti landak yang berwarna merah saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti. Axel, dia adalah salah satu idola di sekolahku yang berada di kelas A, sementara Roxas di kelas C. sama denganku.

"Sori Ax, aku ada rapat sepulang sekolah. Tapi nggak lama kok. Kalau mau, kau tunggu aku saja" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum. Oh, aku lupa bilang ya? Roxas adalah anggota OSIS yang menduduki jabatan sebagai wakil.

"Oh, begitu. Oke deh. Tapi janji nggak lama ya!" kata Axel sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Roxas hanya mengangguk. Menyadari keberadaanku, Roxas hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Nam, kau belum pergi ke lapangan? Leon-Sensei sudah ada di bawah, lho"

"Ah ya! Aku lupa. Hahah…" kataku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ayo, buruan!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku lembut.

**Degh..**

'_ng? kenapa ini? Wajahku terasa panas…_' batinku sambil memegangi wajahku yang makin panas dengan tangan kiri yang tidak di tarik Roxas.

Akhirnya kami sampai di lapangan bawah. Melihatku datang bersama Roxas, wajah Xion terlihat kesal dan marah. Haah.. masa bodoh. Toh, dia 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya aku.

**PRIITT…**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang teknik bermain Basket. Supaya mudah di pelajari dan meningkatkan kerja sama antar individu. Saya akan membagi kalian dalam 5 kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang" Kata Leon-Sensei sambil membacakan anggota masing-masing kelompok dari kertas HVS yang di pegangnya.

"Aku berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan Roxas~" kata Xion dengan gaya yang sok imut.

"Kelompok 1 Xion, Selphie, Hayner"

"Hayner~" kini giliran Olette yang menangis karena berbeda kelompok dengan Hayner yang notabene adalah pacarnya.

"Tenang saja, _Honey_.. Aku nggak akan berkhianat, kok.." kata Hayner menenangkan Olette.

"_Darling…_"

"_Honey…_"

Kini mereka berpelukan dengan atmosfer taman bunga di musim semi.

"Pasangan bodoh.." umpat Aqua sambil ber-sweatdrop'ria'.

"Mulai lagi.." sahut Sora.

Sementara yang lain sedang menonton adegan Romance HaynerOlette, aku hanya terdiam. Selama aku datang Twilight High, aku tidak punya teman. Bagaimana bisa aku satu kelompok dengan mereka-mereka yang membenciku.

"Kelompok 3 Namine, Roxas, Vanitas"

'_Hah?_'

"Kita satu kelompok, Nam. Mohon bantuannya, ya!" katanya tidak lupa dengan senyuman ramah.

**Degh.. Degh..**

'_Cih! Lagi-lagi. Aku ini kenapa sih?_' Debaran jantungku mendadak jadi semakin cepat.

"Nam?"

"Oh, eh.. I-iya… Mohon bantuannya juga, Roxas.."

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah.." katanya sambil meraba keningku.

**Blush..**

"Ah.. Ti-tidak. Aku hanya belum biasa saja latihan berkelompok"

"Oh. Rileks saja, anggap ini sebuah permainan" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Haah.. malas. Kenapa aku harus sekelompok denganmu Baby-Face?" gumam seseorang berambut Spike hitam dan bermata kuning keemasan yang tajam bagai burung elang.

"Jangan tanya padaku, Vani-Chan. Proteslah pada Leon-Sensei" kata Roxas yang semula ramah kini menjadi tegas dan dingin.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel konyol itu, Roxy. Berhubung Leon-Sensei adalah ayahku, mana mungkin aku memprotesnya?"

'_Gawat.._' batinku. Tanpa sadar, keringat dingin membasahi wajahku. Oh, lagi-lagi aku lupa. Roxas dan Vanitas adalah musuh sejak kelas 1 SMP. Sejak hari pertama MOS, mereka sudah menaruh rasa benci di hati masing-masing. Vanitas yang seorang Ketua OSIS Twilight High dan Roxas yang seorang Wakil OSIS, tidak pernah bisa akur. Kecuali dalam masalah rapat atau kepengurusan OSIS saja mereka bisa bekerja sama, walau dengan terpaksa.

**Grep..** Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Sudah cukup. Kita sekarang berada dalam satu kelompok, dan kita harus bekerja sama. Kalau mau berkelahi, di luar jam pelajaran saja" kataku akhirnya tetap dengan wajah datar, lalu melepas genggamanku.

'_Haah.. Hari-hariku akan mendapat banyak masalah sekarang…_' batinku.

**TUBERKULOSIS #plak**

**Selesai!  
Aku berusaha supaya tidak memperpanjang teks,  
tapi aku keterusan dan akhirnya mencapai 5 lembar TT_TT.  
By the way, Mind to Review…?**


	4. Chapter 4

Nyahaaa ! Saya kembali~~…. XD  
Saya ganti Pen name jadi "KuroMaki RoXora". Silahkan panggil saya Kuro atau Maki saja ^^  
Update-nya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Kuharap begitu.. #Plak  
Baiklah, sekarang saatnya balas Review chapter 1 & 2 (chapter 3 nggak ada yang review==")

**CFS :**  
_**Chapter 1 :**_ Hahaa.. Aerith udah nenek-nenek XD  
_**Chapter 2 :**_ Thx^^ Udah di update.

**Ventus Hikari :** Iya, ideku untuk chapter itu hanya segitu.. ==". Kuusahakan buat Naminé jadi lebih cero- (disumpel pake kaos kakinya Sora)

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla :** Iya, Ven-lah yang sering membuat ulah! XD Baca aja chapter selanjutnya~~ =3

Makasih yang udah review, ya.. ^^  
Inilah chapter 4 yang dinanti(?)~..

**NAMINE THE WITCH**

**Normal Pov**

"Coba lebih cepat lagi" kata Roxas sambil merebut kembali bola basket dari tangan Namine

"I-iya!" jawab Namine sambil berlari mendekati Roxas, berusaha merebut lagi bolanya.

"Hup!" Roxas melompat dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Kedudukan menjadi 3-0.

Sore ini kelompok 3, Namine, Roxas, Vani-Chan(digeplak Vani) sedang berlatih bermain basket.

"Hey, jangan kalian saja yang latihan. Kalian ini anggap aku apa?" protes Vanitas yang daritadi hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan, dekat rumahnya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku menganggapmu manusia, tentu saja" jawab Roxas singkat.

"Cih! Wakil nggak guna!" maki Vanitas.

"Ketua 'pervert'!" balas Roxas sinis.

"Guys.." panggil Namine sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?" jawab Roxas.

"Hn?" gumam Vani-Cha—(di lempar sandal, sampe benjol kayak Sinchan).

"Kalian sadar masih ada aku disini?" Namine menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'Horror'.  
Roxas kaget dengan tatapan Namine, sedangkan Vanitas.. stay cool.

"Hn, kita lanjutkan latihannya. Namine-San, kau pasangan dengan Roxas. Kita latihan pass" Kata Vanitas akhirnya sambil berjalan ke ring sebelah kiri. Namine mengangguk dan mengambil posisi yang pas.

**-Di sebuah rumah bertingkat, kediaman Loz-**

"Urgh.. Aerith Tua Bangka itu berani sekali berbuat begini padaku!" keluh Loz yang kakinya keborgol dari lantai, dan tangannya di borgol dari tembok karena sihir Aerith.

"Kalau Naga Hijau itu tidak menubruk kakimu, kau tidak mungkin ketahuan. Sihirmu melemah karena berubah wujud" sahut si Bulldog kecil.

"Fuh.." Entah kenapa setelah ucapan sang assistant, Loz tersenyum licik.

**Grrk… JDARR…** Tembok dan lantai yang tadi muncul borgol untuk menangkap kaki dan tangan Loz, hancur.

"Amazing.." puji sang Assistant dengan enggan sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja beralaskan kain ungu.

"Dia sudah tua kan? Sihirnya tak mampu mengalahkanku. Lagipula belum ada penggantinya"

"Kurasa tidak. Stitch sudah memberikan Magic Book itu pada seorang anak gadis" kata anjing itu sambil melihat 'Chrystal Ball' Ramalan milik Loz.

"Apa?" Bentak Loz sambil menuju Chrystal Ball nya. Di dalam bola Chrystal itu, ada 3 orang anak remaja yang sedang bermain basket. Lalu, tampaklah seekor naga kecil yang hinggap di pundak seorang remaja yang satu-satunya perempuan disana.

"Anak perempuan itulah yang kumaksud"

"…" Loz tampak berpikir. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju pada anak yang berambut Spike hitam dengan bola mata kuning ke-emasan.

"Anak yang menarik. Mudah untuk kumanfaatkan" gumam Loz, senyum licik kembali terhias di wajahnya.

"…" Sang Assistant yang bingung akan maksud Loz, hanya diam.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Loz tiba-tiba.

"14. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah menjadi assistant mu sejak umur 10"

"Aku punya ramuan yang sudah lama kusimpan. Itu dapat mengembalikan wujudmu, tapi hanya bisa digunakan sekali" Kata Loz sambil membuka sebuah lemari tua yang tampak usang, namun tetap kokoh. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah botol dengan label bertulisan Potions Return Form.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan kumasukkan ke sekolah Twilight High. Misi-mu adalah, dekati anak perempuan itu, lalu cari tahu kelemahannya. Jika ada saat ia lengah, kau ambil Magic Book itu"

"Aku mengerti"

Loz menuangkan isi botol itu pada mangkok anjing di dekatnya. "Minumlah" Sang Bulldog mendekat dan langsung meminumnya.

**BUUSSH…** Asap tebal mengelilingi tubuh sang assistant yang berwujud anjing. Kemudian asap-asap itu menghilang, berganti dengan sosok seorang pemuda berkulit porselen dan berambut sebahu yang sedang menundukkan kepala sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Mata Emerald-nya yang indah mampu menghipnotis setiap orang. Rambut putih keperakan, menambah daya tarik sang pemuda. Pakaiannya hanya T-shirt merah, celana jeans panjang dan jas hitam sepanjang lutut.

"Kau terlihat sempurna,"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap dengan misi-mu? Riku Hawthrone?"

Sosok itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya, Master Loz"

**To Be Contiuned**

Hyyaaaa! Apa-apaan Chapter ini? Jelek sekalii! T_T  
Otak Maki lagi kacau, karena ranking Maki tidak naik, dan malah tetap.. (tapi tetap naik kelas sih)  
Tolong di Flame chapter ini, Maki akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter yang lebih baik.. TT_TT

Mind to Review? TT_TT


	5. Chapter 5

**YOHOHOHOOO…*Stress* XD  
Saya Kembali~~… Ada yang kangen? (Readers : nggak!) Baguslah(?)!  
Maki lagi pingin buat Fic Yaoi Squidward/Spongebob  
tapi Maki pikir, lebih baik selesaikan Fic ini dulu, dan jadilah Chapter 5 dalam waktu singkat!  
****Baiklah, sekarang saatnya membalas review! (Walau Cuma 1==")**

**Roxas Sora Namine Kairi :** Vanitas kan suka buka Hentai (**Vanitas : Woy! *nyekek Author***). Ini teks-nya sudah kubuat panjang =). Hahaa.. Riku yang cakep jadi anjing bulldog nan jelek yang hidungnya pesek! XD *Killed* sudah di update

**Nah, Happy Reading, Minna-San! XD**

**NAMINE THE WITCH**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Disclaimer:  
Square Enix**

**Summary:  
**

"Haah.. Haah.. Capek! Istirahat dulu lah!" Kata Namine sambil berbaring di tengah lapangan. Untung saja ia memakai celana, jadi manusia mesum a.k.a Vanitas tidak bisa mengintipnya *tendanged by Vanitas*.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga capek!" kata Roxas sambil duduk di sebelah Namine.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 sore, sudah gelap. Lebih baik kita pulang" usul Vanitas sambil membuka kaleng Coca Cola dari tasnya. Lalu mendekati duo-blonde itu.

"Tapi besok kan libur, aku ingin main-main dulu" kata Namine sambil berdiri.

"Hey, kau sadar kalau kau perempuan kan? Mana ada cewek yang berkeliaran malam-malam begini?" kata Vanitas agak emosi.

'Mulai deh sikap sok pemimpinnya..' batin Roxas, "Vanitas benar Namine, tidak baik kau keluar malam-malam begini" sahut Roxas membenarkan kata-kata Vanitas.  
'Tumben nih Ketua-Wakil sependapat, sehati dan sejiwa(?)' batin Namine dan Author.

"Mmuh.. Mentang-mentang kalian OSIS" Namine mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Expresinya saat itu imut sekali, sampai-sampai Roxas menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya. Roxas agresif juga, ya?

"Hey, Namine. Vanitas itu mengkhawatirkan-mu. Kau juga pasti mengerti kan?" mendengar kata meng-KHAWATIRkan-MU, Vanitas langsung tersedak sendiri.

"Apa itu! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan dia. Ini kan kewajibanku sebagai ketua OSIS, untuk melindungi anggota sekolahku juga!" kata Vanitas naik darah. Tapi, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi putih bebas jerawat milik Vanitas. Roxas hanya menjulurkan lidah jahil.

"Haah.. Iya-iya. Aku akan pulang!" sahut Namine sambil berbalik.

"Tu-aku ikut. Rumah kita kan searah" kata Roxas yang dulu memang pernah pulang bareng Namine. Tinggallah Vanitas seorang diri di lapangan itu, lalu ia menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari situ.

**-At Roxas & Namine Place-**

"Rumahmu yang mana, Nam?" tanya Roxas saat mereka sudah di gang rumahnya.

"Ini" jawab Namine singkat sambil menunjuk sebuah rumahyang berada di depan mereka.

"Berarti rumahmu longkap 5 rumah dari rumahku"

"Ooh. Ya sudah. Makasih sudah mengantarku, Roxas"

"Ya, sama-sama" jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum seperti ini ^‿^, yang sempat membuat Namine ber-blushing'ria'.

"U-u-hn." Gumam Namine (**Sasuke : Kenapa kata-kata gue diikutin terus sih? Author : kenapa tanya gue?**)

"Sudah ya, bye!" Roxas berjalan kearah kiri dari rumah Namine, setelah melambaikan tangan. Roxas berjalan sambil menatap langit dengan bintang yang sudah mulai menampakkan diri.

**WUUSSSHH…**  
Sesuatu atau **–Seseorang–** melintas tepat di bagian langit yang dipandang Roxas. Sontak, raut wajahnya yang tenang berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Hah? Apa itu? Kok bentuknya seperti manusia?" katanya, masih dengan expresi kaget. Mungkin sebagian besar orang yang melihat 'benda' itu, pasti mengira itu adalah Vampire atau Alien. Tapi ingat, Roxas bukan penakut dan juga bukan seorang pengkhayal. Dia tidak mungkin percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu. (**Roxas : dan mana ada Alien bisa terbang?**)

"Pasti cuma halusinasi-ku saja" katanya sambil kembali berjalan santai menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Haah.. badanku jadi kembali segar" kata Vanitas yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri di tepi ranjang lalu merenung.

'_Hey, Namine. Vanitas itu mengkhawatirkan-mu. Kau juga pasti mengerti kan?'_

'_Apa itu! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan dia. Ini kan kewajibanku sebagai ketua OSIS, untuk melindungi anggota sekolahku juga!__'_ Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya gusar.

"Haah.. apa tadi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Namine?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**Krriieeett..** Seseorang membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Vanitas menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri di dekatnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mengambil tongkat baseball di atas ranjangnya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kesini?" katanya dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Vanitas menggenggap erat tongkat baseball itu, bersiap untuk memukul.

"Tenang anak muda.. Aku hanya menawarimu sesuatu. Sebelum itu akan kuperkenalkan diriku"

Orang itu melepas penutup kepala nya, dan menatap Vanitas.

"Namaku Loz Torchen. Seorang penyihir kelas Master di Black Witch School, dunia sihir. Bagaimana denganmu?"

'_Penyihir?_' batin Vanitas. "Vanitas Welsch. Katakan apa maumu, sebelum aku menelpon polisi!"

"Baik. Sebelum itu, kau benci dengan anak bernama Roxas Spadlor?"

**DEGH..**

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Loz tersenyum, "Aku akan membantumu balas dendam padanya karena kejadian 'itu'. Tapi kau harus bersedia ikut denganku dan menjadi anak buahku"

"…" Lama Vanitas terdiam, memikirkan keputusan yang tepat. Akhirnya, ia menggangguk.

Loz kembali tersenyum. Ia menyentuh tembok dan keluar portal berwarna hitam keungu-unguan.

"Portal ini bernama Dark Realm. Portal untuk menuju kediamanku. Masuklah Vanitas" Vanitas langsung masuk ke dalam Dark Realm itu diikuti Loz.

'_Semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku.._' batin Loz sambil tersenyum sebelum menghilang.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini foto Loz Torchen itu?" tanya Namine.

"Iya, jadi kau harus hati-hati jika bertemu dengannya!" Namine hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Namine. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" kata Stitch sambil duduk di pangkuan sang gadis.

"Tentang apa?"

"Witch. Sebelummnya kau sudah pernah mendengar tentang Aerith Gainsborough, kan? Penyihir yang tinggal bersamaku Spring Garden?" Namine mengangguk. Stitch melanjutkan..

"Dia adalah Witch yang ada di kelas AA sekolah sihir, Witch School, di Destiny Island, dunia sihir. Murid-murid yang sekolah disana hanyalah murid-murid yang sudah tinggal didaerah itu. Manusia biasa yang dipilih jadi penyihir juga bisa masuk sekolah itu dengan ujian sihir yang sedang kau lakukan. Musuh Witch adalah Black Witch yang sekolahnya berada di kota Oblivion, arah tenggara Witch School. Sekolahnya bernama Black Witch School. Loz Torchen, merupakan penyihir kelas Hitam atau Master di Black Witch School. Assistant Loz, Riku Hawthrone lulus 2 tahun yang lalu dan masuk kelas AA. Sihirnya sangat luar biasa"

"Assistant Loz yang di sihir Aerith jadi anjing itu?" Stitch mengangguk.

"Aku memang belum pernah melihat assistant nya secara langsung sebagai manusia, hanya pernah mendengarnya dari Aerith dan melihat wujudnya sebagai anjing ya, di dunia sihir ada 6 elemen sihir yang dapat dikuasai dari masing-masing sekolah. Kecuali ssatu. Elemennya antara lain Blizzard, Fire, Wind, Thunder dan Heal atau Cure. Witch punya sihir yang tak bisa dikuasai Black Witch yakni, Sihir Cahaya atau Light. Begitu juga dengan Black Witch, mereka punya sihir kegelapan atau Dark"

"..." Namine terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Stitch.

"Namine?" Stitch heran melihat Namine terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa aku.. bisa jadi Witch kelas AA lalu mengalahkan Loz dan assistant-nya? Mengetahui betapa hebatnya mereka, membuatku.." tubuh Namine bergetar sedikit. Stitch tahu apa yang dirasakan Namine sekarang. Minder, Gelisah dan Takut. Perasaan yang wajar dialami oleh seorang calon penyihir.

"Ini keinginanmu kan, Namine? Kau yang menerima tawaranku. Apa kau mau berhenti disini?"

"Tentu tidak! Kau kira aku pengecut? Aku tidak takut pada mereka! Jangan salah mengira! Aku ini bisa masuk ke Witch School dan pantas masuk kelas AA! Kau jangan meremehkanku, naga kecil!" Mata Namine pun berapi-api, semangatnya terbakar dengan background api neraka. Stitch yang merasa Namine sedang Out Of Character saat ini, hanya bersweatdrop'ria'.

'_Kenapa sikapnya jadi OOC begini? Padahal aku hanya mengatakan itu hanya untuk membangkitkan semangatnya, malah jadi terlalu Hyper-Active deh.._'

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus lulus test yang ini dulu baru bisa masuk sana!" kata Stitch sambil mengeluarkan Notes tentang catatan keberhasilan sihir baik dan buruk Namine. Hasilnya, orang yang bersangkutan pundung di pojokan.

"Na-Namine?"

"Kalau yang itu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa.. " katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh. Tiba-tiba..

**TRANG..**

'_A-apa ini? Jangan-jangan.._' Dengan cepat Stitch sebuah cermin berbentuk oval dengan hiasan perak yang mengitarinya. "Namine, coba kau lihat ini sebentar.." Namine yang masih pundung langsung mendekati Stitch yang berada di atas kasurnya. "Apa?"

"Lihat ini…" Seketika wajah Namine memucat.

Dalam cermin itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut Spike hitam sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bersama seseorang, seseorang yang mereka kenal. Mata anak itu yang semula kuning berubah menjadi hitam seolah di hipnotis.

"Ini Vanitas.."

"Ya, dia dibawa oleh Loz"

**To Be Contiune**

**Akhirnya Selesai! XD *Banzai*  
Vanitas : Kenapa aku dihipnotis Loz? AKU NGGAK SELEMAH ITU TAHU! *teriak pake toa*  
Maki : Vanitas, aku kan Author. Lebih baik kau berperan saja, biar aku yang mengatur (Entah kenapa sikap Author kali ini sedikit lebih dewasa)  
Vanitas : Hn.. terserah kaulah… (Kata-kata gue dikutin terus..Sasuke)  
Riku : Lalu, mengenai chapter lalu.. kenapa aku yang jadi anjing? Mana anjing Bulldog lagi! Masih mending itu Siberian Husky..  
Maki : Habis, chapter pertama yang kupikirkan hanya anjing bulldog milik temanku. Gomen, Riku-Kun.  
Riku : Ya sudah. Kumaafkan..  
Maki : *senyum manis ke Riku* baik ini cuplikan kecil episode(?) ke depan! =D**

"Dasar Loz.. Brengsek!"

"Namine.."

"Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan! Akan ku hajar dia!"

**.**  
**.**

"Apa kau tak ragu ikut denganku, Vanitas?"

"Tentu tidak, Master"

"Apa kau rela meninggalkan temanmu yang bernama Naminé Valotte itu?"

**.**  
**.**

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil Magic Book itu darinya, Master"

"Kenapa, Riku?"

"Karena, sepertinya aku menyukai gadis itu.."

**Oke, sampai di sini dulu.  
Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! *Membungkuk* (_ _)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ketemu lagi sama KuroMaki RoXora! XD  
Biar mempersingkat waktu, langsung aja balas review.**

**Roxas Sora Namine Kairi :** Silahkan! Silahkan beli Riku Bulldog ini, murah Cuma 1M(segitu di bilang murah?) Iya nih, ngapain lo Sas ikut nimbrung disini! Sana balik ke habitat lo! *nendang Sasuke* Hehe.. Sudah di update nih.. =)  
**Oke, silahkan baca fic-nya(bagi yang mau)! XD**

**Keterangan:**

**Zack Fair = Ayah kandung Vanitas. Sudah meninggal.  
Vinella Fair/Welsch = OC-ku yang jadi ibu kandung Vanitas. Menikah lagi dengan Leon Welsch (Leon ini bukan Squall Leonhart, lho!) yang merupakan guru olah raga di sekolah Namine cs.**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Disclaimer :  
Square Enix**

**Title:  
NAMINE THE WITCH**

**Genre:  
Adventure/Fantasy/Humor(dikit==")**

**Fic By:  
KuroMaki RoXora**

**Summary:  
Bagaimana dengan balas dendamku pada Roxas?/Apa? Vanitas tidak masuk?/Hari ini ada murid baru/Namaku River Goldstein/Iya, aura kegelapan, seperti aura Black Witch.**

**WARNING:  
OOC, AU, Abal, Humor nggak kerasa, Ide pasaran de el el.**

**NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!**

**By the way, Happy Reading, Minna~~~ XD**

"…" Namine seakan mati sekarang. Teman satu team-nya, sekarang di manfaatkan oleh musuh yang seharusnya ia kalahkan.

"Dasar Loz.. Brengsek!" umpat Namine. Ia mengepal kuat tangannya hingga sedikit memutih.

"Namine.."

"Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan! Akan ku hajar dia!" Kata Namine sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu! Dengar percakapan mereka!" kata Stitch.

"_**Dengar Vanitas, Namine Valotte juga seorang calon penyihir. Dia adalah pengganti Aerith, si penyihir legendaris jika ia meninggal. Assistant-ku, Riku Hawthrone akan mencoba mengambil Magic Book dari tangan Namine Valotte**_"

"_**Lalu, bagaimana balas dendam-ku pada Roxas? Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku ingin membalas dendam padanya?**_"

"Balas dendam?" Namine tersentak.

"_**Orang tua Roxas Spadlor telah membunuh ayah kandungmu kan? Orang tua Roxas dari Spadlor Corp, membayar beberapa orang untuk membunuh ayahmu yang bernama Zack Fair kan?**_" Vanitas menggangguk.

"Spadlor? Bukannya nama Roxas itu Strife?" gumam Namine.

"_**Sebenarnya nama asli Roxas adalah Roxas Spadlor. Tapi, ia menyembunykannya dan berganti menjadi Strife, dan hanya aku yang tahu. Tapi aku tak mau membocorkannya. Jadi nama Spadlor hanya untuk nama kantor Hunter orang tuanya**_"

"_**Hmm.. Aku punya cara untuk mereka membalas dendam pada mereka. Kau masulahk ke dalam tabung ini**_" Vanitas masuk dan berbaring pada sebuah tabung yang ukurannya sebesar orang dewasa, yang tertutup kaca.

"_**Kenapa aku masuk kedalam sini, Master?**_"

"_**Untuk membuatmu mendapatkan kekuatan sihir langsung tanpa harus berlatih seperti Namine-san**_"

'_Ini akan membuatmu mendapatkan kekuatan Dark Witch, sepertiku Vanitas. Dan juga membuatmu melupakan tentang balas dendam itu dan juga.. teman-temanmu_' Ucap Loz dalam hati. Ternyata niat busuk Loz adalah mencuci otaknya.

"A-aku harap besok tak terjadi hal buruk.." Kata Namine lemas sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kecil berbentuk hati, sedang ingin tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Namine.." kata Stitch.

"Hm."

**#Magic_Magic_#**

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayou, Valotte-San.."

"Hn. Ohayou, Aqua-Chan"

"Ohayou, Roxas-kun, Axel-Kun~! Ayo ke kelas bareng!"

"Hm, Ohayou.."

"Ohayu, Leon-Sensei"

Sapaan selamat pagi dan ocehan basa-basi terdengar kembali di setiap koridor sekolah. Namine berjalan ke kelas dan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hey, Namine kenapa?" tanya Aqua

"Ah, Aqua. Palingan dia sedang sedih karena di tolak Roxas" kata Kairi.

"Oo la la.. Kasihan deh. Siapa suruh deketin cowok yang ku suka? Jadinya ditolak kan?" sahut Xion sinis.

**KRIIINGG…**

Bel masuk berbunyi dan semua murid langsung bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Terlihat dari koridor-koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Kelas pertama di kelas Namine hari ini, kelas Biologi. Sang guru Biology sekaligus wali kelas kelas VIII-3/C, Luxord-Sensei masuk ke kelas dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Sebelum saya memulai pelajaran, saya akan mengenalkan seorang murid baru"

"Sensei! Cowok atau cewek?" tanya Selphie antusias, terlebih lagi melembutkan nada bicaranya pada kata '_cowok_'. Seorang pemuda di sebelahnya, Tidus, sedikit kesal mendengar itu.

"Cowok" seketika mata Selphie berbinar-binar dengan effect bunga-bunga _pink_ disekitarnya.  
"Sigh.." Tidus menghela napas.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk"

**Grekk..**

Seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke kelas itu. Ia bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan kulit porselen, mata emerald-nya yang indah dengan rambut silver-nya yang berkilau di terpa cahanya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kelas. Seketika gadis-gadis pingsan sambil bersimbah darah (baca : mimisan) minus Namine, Aqua, Xion & Olette. Luxord yang sudah biasa melihat itu (saat kejadian Axel, Roxas dan Sora masuk kelas itu), hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hn. Namaku River Goldstein. Salam kenal" kata River Goldstein a.k.a Riku Hawthrone.

"Ooh.. River! Catat-catat!" kata beberapa anak cewek.

"Apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan pada River?"

"Minta nomor ponsel-mu dong!"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Boleh minta pin BB(ya oloh)-nya nggak?"

"Sebaiknya kalian tanyakan hal itu saat jam istirahat. Kalau tidak, kapan kita belajarnya?" kata Luxord kesal karena pertanyaan nggak guna para siswi kelas itu(Minus Namine!). Beberapa siswi menggaruk kepala mereka dan tertawa hambar.

"Maaf, Sensei!" kata Yuffie, si gadis berambut hitam pendek yang hyper-active.

"Baik River, kau duduk di bangku itu" kata Luxord-Sensei sambil menunjuk bangku di.. Sebelah kanan Namine. Author sih tidak masalah, hanya saja Namine yang nggak sudi.

'_Haah_?' batin Namine sambil terkaget-kaget.

"WTH?" Seru cewek-cewek di kelas (kecuali Aqua yang udah punya Terra, Xion yang setia sama Roxas, dan Olette yang udah cinta mati sama Hayner)

"Ha'i, Sensei.." kata River lalu mulai berjalan mendekati bangkunya, kemudian duduk. Luxord-Sensei mulai mengabsen. Lalu salah seorang murid berambut _Brunette_ mangatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa? Vanitas tidak masuk?" Namine langsung tersentak. Si _Brunette_ mengangguk. Sementara seisi kelas mulai bergosip.

"Ketua OSIS tidak masuk?"

"Mungkin dia ada acara keluarga, atau sakit"

"Harap tenang. Sekarang buka halaman 42"

"…" (River)

"…" (Namine)  
River dan Namine mendengarkan pelajaran dengan tenang. Tidak seperti murid-murid yang lain. Akhirnya karena merasa tidak enak dengan suasana tersebut, River langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke samping kanan,

"River Goldstein" Namine yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Lalu senyum tipis mulai tampak di wajah _cute_-nya. Namine menjabat tangan River.

"Namine. Namine Valotte" jawab Namine sambil melepas jabatan tangannya. Lalu tersenyum hangat pada River, senyum yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Orang tuanya, adiknya, keluarganya, dan teman-teman sekelasnya, semua belum pernah melihat senyum semanis itu.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya Namine.

"Bywater High, Radiant Garden"

"Bywater High? Itu kan sekolah terkenal dan terpandai di seluruh kawasan Kingdom Hearts"

"Yeah, kau benar"

"Berarti kau murid pintar dong…. Tapi, kenapa pindah ke sekolah sederhana seperti ini?"

"Karena urusan pekerjaan Tou-san. Tou-san ku dipindah bosnya ke sini, untuk menangani masalah sebuah perusahaan yang masih bagian dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja"

"Pantas saja. …Aku.. baru pertama kali ada yang mau berkenalan denganku. Aku harap bisa berteman baik denganmu, River.." kata Namine sambil mengeluarkan senyuman maut yang bahkan bisa membuat seseorang berdebar-debar. Tebak siapa?

'_Damn.. Kok jadi begini, begitu melihatnya?_'

"Roxas-Kun, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya

"Hm? Nggak apa-apa, Rea-Chan" jawab Roxas pada seorang gadis berambut kuning di kuncir dua di kedua sisi tengkuknya, Nakamura Rea. Lalu, Roxas kembali menatap Namine Valotte, yang sedang bercanda-ria dengan murid pindahan itu-River Goldstein.

**#Magic_Magic_#**

"Valotte-san, kau mau pulang?" tanya si rambut Silver.

"Iya. Tolong jangan panggil aku Valotte. Namine saja sudah cukup, Goldstein"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku River. Namine, boleh aku pulang bersamamu?" Namine langsung kaget.

"Eh? I-iya.."

'_Aduh. Baru pertama kali aku pulang bareng teman. Mana cowok lagi!_" batin Namine frustasi.

**.**

**.**

Bisa dipastikan wajah Namine memerah. Perasaannya campur aduk senang, kaget, malu, bingung dan gugup. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Namine, River bertanya pada Namine.

"Namine? Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? Uh.. nothing!" jawab Namine Salting.

"Ooh.. ngomong-ngomong. Kata yang lain, Ketua OSIS tidak masuk. Ketua OSIS di sini, seperti apa?"

"Namanya Vanitas Welsch. Rambutnya Spike hitam, matanya kuning keemasan seperti elang. Ia termasuk salah satu Prince Charming. Dia musuh bebuyutan Roxas Strife. Salah satu Prince Charming di Twilight High juga. Sifat Vanitas sangat dingin, seperti tidak berminat pada apapun. Tapi orangnya agak Pervert.." Jelas Namine, sambil sweatdrop pada kata '_pervert_'.

"Ooh.. ya ampun. Roxas Strife itu anak berambut Blonde dengan model rambut unik itu kan?"

"Iya. Ah, ini rumahku. Thanks sudah mengantar, River.." kata Namine sambil kembali mengeluarkan **senyuman maut**-nya. Ketiga kalinya River melihat senyum itu, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

'_Ng? Kok.. Perasaanku jadi aneh begini?_' batin River a.k.a Riku bingung.

"River?"

"Hm? Oh ya. Sama-sama, Namine. Selamat malam" kata River sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu menuju rumahnya.

**#Magic_Magic_#**

"Ng.. Namine?" panggil Stitch saat Namine sedang belajar.

"Ada apa, Stitch?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. merasakan aura aneh di sekitar River…"

"River? Aura aneh?"

"Iya, aura kegelapan, seperti aura Black Witch"

**To Be Contiuned… =D**

**Maaf guys..  
Nggak bisa update kilat kayak minggu lalu. Sekarang Maki udah mulai masuk sekolah, jadi kehambat TT_TT  
Tapi akan Maki usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkan fic aneh bin abal kesayangan(?) para readers! XD  
Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, Readers Sekalian.. \(^0^)/**

**Mind to review or Flame? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**NYAHAAA~~! XD ***stress***  
Ketemu lagi sama Maki! =)  
Okay, waktunya membalas review pembaca setia fic ini! XD**

**Roxas Sora Namine Kairi :** Jangan, ada yang lebih mahal dari 1 triliun nggak? Wah, berdebar kenapa? Mungkin karena ada Riku-nya XD. Wah, boleh-boleh. Tapi di pertimbangkan dulu. Soalnya otak Maki sering ketuker-tuker jadi kadang fic-nya jadi aneh XP. Yosh~ Ini sudah Maki update! X)  
**Sekian dulu basa-basinya. Happy reading, all! XD**

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Disclaimer :  
Square Enix**

**Title:  
NAMINE THE WITCH**

**Genre:  
Adventure/Fantasy/Slight Humor**

**Fic By:  
KuroMaki RoXora**

**Summary:  
Tugasku sebagai calon penyihir semakin sulit/****Ka-kau.. Loz!/**** Sial! Brengsek!/  
Sepertinya, kau punya tugas baru sebagai Hunter kelas hitam**

**WARNING:  
OOC, AU, Abal, Humor nggak kerasa, Ide pasaran de el el.**

**NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!**

**Happy Reading, All~~~ XD**

* * *

"Iya, aura kegelapan, seperti aura Black Witch"

"Huh? Black Witch mana mungkin datang ke sini?"

"Aku ini mahkluk pendeteksi musuh melalui Aura yang kulihat. Jadi aku bisa mengetahui yang mana Aura Black Witch dan Witch"

"Tapi, seharusnya aku juga bisa merasakan auranya. Lagipula, mana ada Black Witch yang seharusnya sekolah di sekolah Black Witch, malah sekolah di Bywater High School di Radiant Garden?"

"Benar juga apa yang kau katakana. Hmm.. saat ujian besok dimulai, kau lihat apa dia mengerjakan ujian dengan hasil otaknya atau dengan magic.."

"Iya.. Sekarang aku mau belajar. Aku nggak mau raport-ku jelek seperti tahun lalu.." kata Namine sambil kembali membaca buku Fisika-nya. **Bayangkan!** Seorang Namine yang tak pernah peduli dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya, sekarang membaca buku **FISIKA!** Mata pelajaran yang lebih sulit dari **MATEMATIKA,** pelajaran yang Namine **Benci!** Ada apa dengan Namine? (**Kok jadi kayak novel teenlit Ada apa dengan Cinta?**) Oke, kembali ke laptop (**Maki kan pake PC =="**). I mean.. **BACK TO STORY.**

"Tapi.." gumam Namine.

"Ng? Apa?"

"…Tidak. Tidak apa-apa.."

'_Vanitas.. Apa kau akan jadi anak buah Loz…?_' Batin Namine gelisah.

'_Tugasku sebagai calon penyihir semakin sulit.._'

**#Magic_Magic_#**

"Kh…" Namine tiba-tiba merasa gelisah.

"Nam? Kau kenapa? Soalnya susah?" bisik River.

"Eh? Ah, bukan. Bukan" jawab Namine dengan suara yang pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang ujian Fisika. Fisika pelajaran terakhir mereka di hari itu.

'_Aku merasakan firasat buruk ada di perpustakaan.._' Perasaan Namine semakin tidak enak, sampai ia pulang sekolah

**.**

**.**

Namine sengaja mampir ke perpustakaan tempat kerja Tifa, ibunya. Sekalian untuk memastikan firasat buruknya itu benar atau tidak. Perpustakaan rumahnya dilantai bawah, dijadikan tempat penghasil uang oleh ibunya itu. Dasar Tifa.. (**Tifa : Apa manggil-manggil?**)

"Kaa-san, aku pul-…!" ucapan Namine terhenti saat melihat seorang pria dengan model rambut silver aneh berjubah hitam, sedang memegang sebuah buku tebal dengan title Gainsborough Magic Book! Tifa pingsan dengan posisi duduk dikursi.

"Ka-kau.. Loz!"

"Oh.. rupanya penyihir kecil ini sudah mengenalku ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku? Dan.." mata Namine tertuju pada buku yang dipegang Loz. Ya, dia ceroboh. Dia menyimpan Magic Book itu di perpustakaan.

"Ini?" Loz mengangkat buku itu.

"Kembalikan padaku!" Namine berlari kencang kea rah Loz, tapi Loz langsung melompat kebelakang Namine. Ia memukul tengkuk Namine sampai ia terjatuh.

"Kh…" Namine berusaha bangun. Tapi kepalanya terasa berat.

"Namine-san. Kau belum cukup kuat untuk mengambil buku ini dariku. Lebih baik kau belajar seperti anak seusiamu daripada kau harus menjadi Witch yang tak berguna" Loz tertawa meremehkan.

"Ugh.. jangan meremehkanku, bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Bukannya kau yang bodoh karena meletakkan buku ini di sini?" ejek Loz.

**Dugh..** Batu besar menghantam kepala Namine.

'_Kurang ajar.. dia bisa mengelak kata-kataku.._' Namine membatin.

"JANGAN MENGHINA-KU, DASAR RAMBUT PUTIH-SEMEN!"

"Rambutku memang putih, tahu!"

"YA, DAN MIRIP KAKEK TUA!"

**Twitch.. **3 buah siku-siku muncul di kepala Loz.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kakek tua?"

"Heh" Namine bangun. "Sudah bodoh, kau juga pelupa. Siapa lagi jika bukan kau yang kubilang KAKEK TUA?"

"Ibumu?"

"Ibuku perempuan dan dia masih berumur 39"

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku masih 40 tahun"

"Kakekmu?"

"Sudah meninggal"

**Zruung…**

'_Padahal aku masih muda.. kenapa aku bisa jadi pelupa begini? Aku dibilang kakek tua cuma gara-gara berambut putih ya…?_TT_TT' selagi Loz membatin, Namine mengambil buku dari tangannya. Loz pun tersadar.

"Hey kau! Yellow-Brat!" Namine berlari keluar sambil memeluk buku itu. Loz mengejarnya sambil terbang.

"Aah.. kenyang…" kata Stitch sambil terbang dan memegangi perutnya. Naga hijau itu ternyata habis nyolong makan di toko roti.

**Bruk..** Stitch menabrak wajah seseorang.

"Aaw! Ittai.. Kau jalan pakai mata tidak si-Stitch!" Sahut Namine.

"Namine? Sedang apa kau di-!" belum sempat Stitch menyelesaikan ucapannya, Namine sudah keburu lari sambil mnarik ekornya.

"Jangan sekarang! Ikut aku!"

"Sial.. dimana bocah itu?" Loz terbang sambil mencarei dimana keberadaan Namine. Matanya tertuju pada seekor naga yang mengikuti seorang gadis. 'Mencoba lari?' Loz menyeringai licik.

Namine berlari ke arah taman yang saat itu lumayan sepi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Namine berhenti sejenak, berusaha mnegatur kembali napasnya.

"Na-Namine? Ada apa?" Stitch semakin bingung.

"Loz. Dia mengejar kita, dan mencoba mengambil buku ini"

"Loz? Dia kesini?"

"Iya! Cepat! Kita harus menuju ke hu-! Gyaa!" Namine terkejut didepannya sudah muncul si kakek tua. *Depaked* maksudku LOZ!

"Ini milikku sekarang!"Loz berusah menarik buku ditangan Namine.

"Dalam mimpimu, Kakek Tua!" Namine mempertahankan Magic book itu.

Sekarang dalam pandangan Stitch, Loz dan Namine seperti sedang lomba tarik tambang, yang biasa dilombakan di 17 agustus di Negara Indonesia (**Readers : WOI! JANGAN NGAWUR! *gebukin Author***)

"HEY! MAGIC BOOK BUKAN TALI TAMBANG! DASAR KALIAN BODOH!" Stitch berteriak sampai mulutnya sepanjang 2 meter, karena ia sedang terbang.

"BERISIK! BISA KAN NGOMONG BAIK-BAIK?" Loz dan Namine kompak protes pada Stitch.

"KALIAN YANG MEBUATKU KESAL, BODOH!"

"KALIAN YANG SERIUS BACA NASKAH-NYA!" Author & Readers berteriak pake 1000 toa.

**Ngiingg…**

Mendadak ketiga manusia itu budek (Emang Stitch manusia?). Huh, bikin author kesal saja! (**Readers : gw juga kesal tahu!**)

Loz langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Namine. Namine segera tersadar mengejar Loz.

"Shit!" umpat Namine saat ia tidak melihat Loz lagi.

"Mana si tikus putih itu?"

"Kau mencariku, nona?" suara seseorang berada dibelakangnya. Namine mebalikkan badan tapi..

**BUGH..** Loz memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Namine terjatuh.

"Namine!" Stitch terbang menghampiri Namine.

"Hey, gadis kecil, Sebentar lagi dunia akan menuju kegelapan, suram dan tanpa harapan. Dan kau tak bisa apa-apa.."

"Kh.." dengan sisa tenaga, Namine hanya bisa menatap Loz kesal dengan expresi kesakitan. Loz pun menghilang dengan Dark Realm-nya.

"Sial! Brengsek!" umpat Namine sambil mengepal tangannya kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Air mengalir dengan deras dari atas. Hujan telah turun membasahi wajah Namine. Air hujan dan air matanya bercampur..

"Aku nggak bakal bisa.. menjadi Witch yang baik… Bodoh! Mempertahankan Magic Book itu saja, aku tidak bisa. Aku gagal! Aku sudah gagal, Stitch!"

"…" Stitch hanya bisa memandang Namine dengan sedih.

**#Magic_Magic_#**

"Tou-San, ini aku.." Seorang pemuda dengan berbola mata sapphire mengetuk sebuah pintu besar.

"Masuklah" Sebuah suara mnyambutnya.

**Krett.. Blam…** Pintu kembali tertutup.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" Seorang pria berambut silver panjang dan memakai jubah hitam duduk di sebuah kursi kantor sambil menghadap si pemilik mata Sapphire.

"Belum berhasil. Tapi, aku punya kabar bagus untuk Tou-San.."

"Apa?"

"Vanitas. Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dan kurasa, aku tahu penyebab dia tidak masuk"

"Vanitas Welsch?"

"Hn. Menurut kemampuan _Seer Distance_-ku. Dia ikut dan menjadi anak buah seorang _Black Witch_"

"Hn. Loz Torchen, huh? Dia mau mendahului kita rupanya"

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi, ada satu masalah, Tou-San.."

"Masalah?"

"Ya, _Witch_. Aerith, _the Strongest Witch_, usianya sudah hampir senja dan memiliki pengganti. Kulihat penggantinya seorang gadis tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aura gadis itu tidak asing disekolah di sekolah. Sepertinya, dia salah satu temanku"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya, kau punya tugas baru sebagai Hunter kelas hitam"

"Tugas baru?" Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kau cari tahu siapa gadis itu Aerith melalu aura yang ada disekolahmu. After that.."

"Setelah itu?"

"_**YOU KILL HER..**_"

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga chapter 7. Maaf , aku updatenya lama nih.. TT_TT  
Tugas sekolah menumpuk, sekarang sudah musim ulangan. Maki nggak bisa lama-lama di depan computer deh.. TAPI! Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali~! XD *Depaked*  
Daripada lama-lama, mending kamu ucapkan kalimat itu Loz!**

**Loz : Dasar! Nyuruh2 bisanya!  
Maki : Apa lo bilang? *menatap dengan pandangan horror, megang pisau*  
Loz : *takut* Ng-nggak! Mi-mind t-to re-rev-review o-or f-flame…? *masih ketakutan***


	8. Chapter 8

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Disclaimer :  
Square Enix**

**Title:  
NAMINE THE WITCH**

**Genre:  
Adventure/Fantasy/Slight Humor**

**Fic By:  
KuroMaki RoXora**

**Summary:  
****Aku datang untuk memberitahu sesuatu../Dia meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu/Jadi.. kau akan pergi ke Magic World?/**

**WARNING:  
OOC, AU, Abal, Humor nggak kerasa, Ide pasaran de el el.**

**NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!**

**Happy Reading, All~~~ XD**

"_Namine.._" sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ng? Suara apa itu?" Namine menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana ada sebuah kilatan cahaya. Lalu munculah seorang wanita tua yang tampak cantik walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tua.

"_Salam kenal. Aku Aerith Gainsborough.._"

"Aerith? Ka-kau benar-benar Aerith? Kau benar-benar cantik walau terlihat tua!"

Aerith tersenyum lembut, "_Kau anak yang menarik. Ya, aku Aerith. Aku majikan Stitch. Aku menemuimu, untuk memberitahu sesuatu.._"

"Tentang apa?"

"_Pasukan kegelapan dari kerajaan Black Witch. Mereka akan datang dari Magic World ke dunia nyata untuk menguasai dunia. Dengan bantuan seseorang, Professor Xemnas, mereka menciptakan semacam __**creatures**__, bernama __**Heartless**_"

"Heartless?" Namine membeo.

"_Ya. Walau kau masih calon penyihir. Aku memerintahakanmu segera dating ke Magic World untuk segera mempelajari element sihir di Witch School_"

"Ta-tapi.. Kenapa aku? Bukannya ada banyak calon penyihir hebat di Witch School, yang bisa dengan cepat mempelajari ke-6 element sihir itu?"

"_Ya. Tapi, kuberitahu satu hal. Aku walau dijuluki __**Aerith the Strongest Witch**__, belum bisa dengan sempurna mempelajari Magic of __**Light**__. Dan orang yang bisa dengan sempurna mempelajari Magic itu adalah.._"

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"_Master __**Yen Sid**_"

"Wow! Pasti dia orang hebat!"

"_Ya. Tapi dia.. meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu_"

"Eh?"

"_Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk segera pergi ke Magic World. Keselamatan Dunia, ada di dalam genggaman tanganmu.._" Aerith hilang dalam pandangan mata.

**.**

"Waa? Haah.. Haah... Cu-cuma mimpi.. Haah…"

"Nami!" seorang bocah dengan rambut Blonde yang mirip Roxas menghambur masuk pintu kamarnya, dan langsung memeluk Nami. Badannya bergetar hebat, wajahnya ketakutan dan air mata mengalir dengan deras di wajahnya.

"V-Ven? Kenapa-?" Beberapa saat setelah Ven masuk Sora, Axel, Roxas, Aqua, Selphie, Terra, River dan Tidus ikut masuk. Wajah mereka tampak panic dan ketakutan, sama seperti Ven. Bedanya mereka tidak menangis. Tidus segera mencari pkunci pintu kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar Namine rapat-rapat.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" Namine semakin bingung.

"Ka-kau coba lihat keluar jendela, Nam" kata Terra setelah perasaanya mulai agak tenang. Namine melepas pelukan Ven yang masih menangis dan berjalan menuju jendela. Matanya yang masih terlihat ngantuk itu melebar. Ia mundur setengah meter dan jatuh terduduk.

Apa yang Namine lihat sugguh merupakan mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan, bagi Namine. Warga kota Twilight Town dan para orang tua dikota itu mengjilang. Sebuah mahkluk berwarna hitam menghancurkan semua bangunan di kota itu. Langit menjadi gelap, tapi tak terlihat ada awan. Tak mungkin mendung, kan?.Di pusat kota tampak seperti pusaran cahaya hitam yang berujung dari langit. Dari dalam pusaran itulah, mahkluk hitam itu muncul.

"Ja-jadi.. Apa yang dikatakan Aerith.. benar-benar.. nyata…?" Tubuh Namine bergetar semakin kencang.

"Apa? Siapa Aerith? Apa yang nyata?" tanya teman-temannya, kecuali Axel. Axel menyadari gelagat aneh dari Namine.

"Nam.." panggil Axel. Namine menoleh kea rah Axel. Saat ketenangannya mulai mereda, ia kembali ketakutan saat mendapat tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari Axel.

"Apa kau.. sudah mengetahui kejadian ini lebih dulu…?" kata Axel dingin. Namine menjadi speechless. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Nam, kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada mereka.." bisik Stitch [Stitch bicara dalam wujud tak terlihat]. Namine mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. kau akan berangkat ke Magic World…?" tanya Aqua. Namine mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu saat Axel bertanya tadi, kenapa kau malah mengangguk sendiri?" tanya Selphie penasaran. Namine mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lalu mulai membaca mantera..

"Halicasogoariso.."

**Sshh…** Sebuah bola cahaya biru muncul di telapak tangannya. Dan munculah seekor naga kecil berwarna hijau.

"Naga inilah yang tadi berbicara padaku, makanya aku mengangguk"

"Wah! Naga ini imut sekali.." seru Selphie gemas.

"Namaku Stitch"

"Hai, Stitch!" kata Selphie kekanakan.

"Ng.. apa kalian… nggak membenciku? Gara-gara aku, Magic Book itu direbut Loz dan menyebabkan kota kita jadi hancur begini, kan? Seharusnya, kalian menghajarku habis-habisa-.." Ucapan Namine terhenti saat ia merasakan seseuatu membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Mana bisa kamu menghajar teman kami sendiri?" kata Roxas sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut.

**Degh..** Wajah Namine terasa panas. Dengan sigap, Namine menangkap tangan Roxas dan menyengkirkannya dari kepalanya. Roxas hanya memasang expresi heran dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Terra, sementara Axel yang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Namine hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa!"

"Ciee.. wajah Namine memerah tuh!" goda Selphie dan Aqua.

**Crack..**

"Na-Namine!" seru Stitch panic.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namine. Rona merah di wajahnya sudah mulai hilang.

"Para Heartless itu mulai menyerang rumah ini!" katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah luar jendela.

"Tch! Nggak ada cara lain!" Namine mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membaca mantera, namun Mantera ini lain dari biasanya.

"_Open the Door to the World of Magic!_"

**Ssshh..** Di hadapan mereka, sudah muncul sebuah pintu putih.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Kalian semua masuk!" Namine membuka pintu itu. Yang lain segera masuk kedalam pintu itu. Namine yang terakhir masuk kedalam. Ia masuk kedalam pintu itu, lalu ia mengunci pintu putih itu dan membuatnya lenyap dari pandangan. Sehingga Heartless-Heartless itu tak bisa masuk ke Magic World.

"Ng? kok nggak ada pijakan?" tanya Namine entah pada siapa.

**. . . . . . . . . Petok . . .** Ternyata dia mengapung diudara.

"WAAA! AKU JATUH!" seru Namine.

**BRUK**

"Lho? Kok nggak sakit?" Namine melihat ke bawahnya dan ternyata.. ia menduduki tumpukan sampah *plak* maksudnya, tumpukan manusia. Yang sedang tertumpuk disitu adalah Aqua, Terra, Selphie, Tidus, River, Axel, Sora, dan adiknya, Ventus.

"Nami! Cepat turun! Sakit nih punggungku!" keluh Ven kesal. Namine hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil turun dari tumpukan sam-*di death glare* tu-tumpukan manusia itu. Saat kakinya akan menyentuh tanah, Axel yang tertimpa paling bawah menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat Namine tersandung. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ah!" Namine memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Hup"

"Eh?" Namine bingung. Seharusnya saat ini wajahnya sudah mencium tanah. Tapi kok.. ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

**DEGH.** Wajah Namine memerah. River a.k.a Riku menopang tubuhnya, dan jarak wajah mereka kini hanya tinggal 10 centi.

'_Terlalu dekat! Dan dia terlalu tampan untuk dilihat!_' batin Namine frustasi. River melepas genggamannya.

'_Jantungku berdebar-debar seperti mau mati.._' batin Namine.

'_Cih, aku berdebar-debar lagi. Kenapa sih? _' batin River. Keduanya sama-sama memalingkan muka. Muka Namine sudah merah seperti tomat, sementara River stay cool. Walau rona merah di wajahnya masih kelihatan jelas.

"River, kau kenapa?" tanya Sora heran.

"Mukanya Namine juga merah gitu.." kata Roxas.

"Kalian mabuk?" tanya Aqua. Mereka menggeleng.

"A-ayo.. jalan…" ajak Namine.

"Ya ampun, Nam.." kata Terra.

"Apa?"

"Kita mau jalan kemana? Di tengah hutan begini" jawab Axel. Namine melihat sekelilingnya. Benar juga. Mereka ada di hutan entah hutan apa namanya. Lalu, telinga Namine menangkap suara obrolan seseorang dan hidungnya menghirup aroma roti.

"Ayo kita jalan ke kanan" kata Namine sambil menunjuk kea rah kanannya.

"Kenapa kanan?" tanya Axel.

"Karena aku mendengar suara orang dan mencium aroma roti dari arah kananku. Sepertinya ada rumah didekat sini" Yang lain hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mengikuti Namine.

_**Srrkk..srek..srek.. (bunyi semak-semak)**_ Namine cs menerobos semak-semak dan menemukan sebuah rumah.

"Benar kan ada rumah?" kata Namine. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ada jeritan seseorang saat melihat mereka. Orang itu berambut merah muda, bertelinga runcing seperti _elf_ dan memakai topi aneh.

"GYAOO! ADA PENYUSUP!" Orang itu berlari sambil berteriak ke tetangga-tetangganya. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan mendekati orang berambut merah muda itu.

"Ada apa, Marluxia?" tanya seorang pria berambut biru panjang dan juga bertelinga runcing.

"Penyusup! Penyusup, Saix! Mereka penyusup!" seru Marluxia sambil menunjuk Namine cs.

"Hei, penyusup! Kalian datang untuk memata-matai kami ya?" seru seseorang.

"Mereka pasti dari bangsa _Black Witch_ yang datang untuk menyerang kita!"

'_Black Witch?_' batin Namine. "Bukan! Kami manusia dari dunia nyata yang datang kesini karena dunia kami yang justru di serang _Black Witch_!" sangkal Namine cepat.

"Omong kosong! Pergi kalian atau mati!"

Orang-orang mengepung Namine cs dan mengangkat-angkat senjata tajam seperti : Kapak, pisau. Ada juga yang mengangkat obor.

"Che! Sial!" umpat Tidus.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, Nam?" tanya Roxas.

"Kh.." Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Namine.

**To Be Continued**

_**Akhirnya aku bisa update juga..  
Maaf update-nya lama.. soalnya tugas sekolah yg numpuk, test dan pelajaran tambahan selalu menunggu saya.. TT_TT  
Ini dia balasan review bagi yang me-review :**_

**Ventus Hikari : **Hehe.. Arigatou! XD Aku akan buat lebih kocak lagi! XD Makasih review-nya Ventus-San!

**Hikari Shourai :** Hehe.. Makasih! =D Wah, tentang Roxas-kun saya nggak tahu XP RikuNami? sudah pasti! XD *ngacungin jempol* Wah, masih ada typo rupanya. Oke akan saya perbaiki. Makasih review-nya XD

**Swandie :** Bwahaha! Nggak ada tokoh lain sih buat jadi nenek-nenek tua XP. Saya juga setengah hati bikin Aerith jadi oma-oma. Makasih reviewnya =D

_**Review-review kalian menghibur hati saya yang terluka gara-gara… MEREKA! *nunjuk buku pr, kertas ulangan dan kertas-kertas tugas***_

_**Mind to review or flame? =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Disclaimer :  
Square Enix**

**Fic By:  
KuroMaki RoXora**

**WARNING:  
OOC, OC, AU, Abal, Humor nggak kerasa, Ide pasaran de el el.**

**NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA!**

**Happy Reading, All~~~ XD**

* * *

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, Nam?" tanya Roxas.

"Kh.." Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Namine.

**Grep..** Seseorang menangkap kedua lengan Namine dari belakang.

"Jadi, kalian memilih tetap disini dan dibunuh oleh kami, ya?" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Saix.

"Tangkap dan bunuh mereka!" seru orang-orang itu. Keadaan Namine cs benar-benar gawat. Mereka ragu untuk kembali karena 2 alasan : 1. Karena Aerith menyuruh Namine untuk pergi _Magic World_, 2. Karena dunia nyata sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan dan _Heartless_.

"Tunggu!" Seorang gadis kecil menghentikan keributan itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang pendek yang memakai terusan berwarna jingga dengan variasi warna putih. Matanya berwarna biru safir. Umurnya sekitar 8-9 tahun dia juga memiliki telinga runcing yang menandakan kalau dia juga seorang elf **(bukan fans-nya super junior ya -_-")**.

"Jangan bunuh mereka! Mereka ini utusan Aerith!" lanjut anak itu yang membuat orang-orang tercengang.

"Aerith? Tapi, kenapa Aerith mengutus orang-orang dari bangsa _Black Witch_?" tanya Marluxia. (**Marluxia daritadi ngotot bilang Namine cs itu **_**Black Witch**_** =="**)

"Mereka bukan dari bangsa _Black Witch_, mereka manusia dari dunia nyata, manusia bumi" jelas gadis itu sambil mendekati Namine.

"Tunggu. Kalau kau bilang utusan Aerith, pasti Sticth si naga hijau itu ada bersama mereka bukan?" kata Saix masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau mau melihat Stitch ada bersama kami, kau lepaskan Namine" seru Roxas dan River berbarengan (**River/Riku : akhirnya kebagian ngomong juga! TTvTT *terharu(?)***). Saix melepas lengan Namine dengan waspada, kalau-kalau Namine menyerangnya disaat ia lengah.

Namine menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangan kananya dan membaca mantra, "_Halicasogo ariso.._". Perlahan muncul bola cahaya biru menangkap telapak tangan kanan Namine. Karena lumayan silau, orang-orang menutup matanya. Saat cahaya itu lenyap munculah seekor naga kecil berwarna hijau,

"Itu Sticth!" seru bocah elf itu.

"Ternyata benar mereka utusan Aerith"

Saix mendekati Namine, "Maaf. Kami sudah salah paham tentang kalian" kata Saix menyesal. Namine tersenyum.

"Tak apa. ini juga salah kami tiba-tiba datang" Mata Namine tertuju pada gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?" tanya Namine ramah.

"Namaku Rhyme. Ini adalah Traverse Town. Kota ini adalah tempat tinggal Aerith"

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa bertemu Aerith kan?"

Rhyme menundukkan kepala, "…Sehari sebelum kalian datang kesini, ia meninggal…"

Namine dan Sticth tercekat, "Apa?!"

"La-lalu bagaimana aku bisa menguasai 5 elemen sihir kalau tidak ada pendamping?" tanya Namine bingung.

"Kau masuk saja ke _Magic Academy_! Teman-temanmu ini juga bisa diajari sihir kami!" kata Rhyme semangat.

"Wah, aku bisa pakai sihir!" seru Selphie kagum. Tidus, Terra dan Aqua juga tersenyum senang.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak begitu tertarik sih. Soalnya aku malas berlatih tentang hal-hal yang begitu.." kata River.

"Aku juga. Aku lebih tertarik pada olahraga ketimbang sihir"

"_Witch School_ nggak memaksamu untuk masuk kok. Lagipula, aku hanya menawarkan yang mau. Yang tidak mau, juga nggak apa, kok" kata Rhyme.

"Jadi, di mana kita bisa istirahat malam ini?" tanya Axel.

Rhyme tampak berpikir, "Keluargaku punya tiga rumah, ada satu yang jarang kami gunakan. Biasanya rumah itu digunakan untuk tempat istirahat keluarga besarku jika mereka sedang berkunjung. Kalian bisa pakai rumah itu jika kalian mau"

"Ide bagus! Ayo kesana!" kata Sticth sambil menuju ke rumah yang dimaksud Rhyme itu(Stitch kan berasal dari kota itu, jelas tahu) diikuti oleh Namine dan teman-temannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Uwaah! Luas!" Mata Namine berbinar saat melihat ke dalam salah satu kamar di rumah ke-tiga milik ayah Rhyme. Dinding kamar itu berwarna kuning lembut, dua jendela beserta korden berwarna putih, dan ada balkon juga. Padahal kamar itu cukup luas untuk di tempati tiga sampai lima orang, tapi hanya ada tiga tempat tidur di sana. Oh ya, tiga meja beserta kursinya, rak buku, televisi dan sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi pun juga ada.

"Walau jarang di gunakan, rumah ini bersih sekali ya" kata Aqua sambil menyentuh permukaan salah satu meja di kamar itu.

"Udaranya sejuk~" kata Selphie saat dia membuka sebuah pintu menuju balkon. "Tanaman hias di sekitar balkon ini sepertinya juga rajin dirawat"

"Wah, acara-acara di televisi juga tidak kalah menarik dengan yang di dunia kita. Kupikir di dunia _Magic World_ itu dunia yang perkembangan teknologinya masih sangat kecil" kata Ventus sambil menonton salah satu acara di televisi.

Namine melihat teman-temannya sedang memperhatikan dan mencoba satu-satu fasilitas di rumah itu. Ada yang langsung nonton televisi seperti Ventus, memperhatikan kota melalu balkon seperti Selphie, mengusap-usap permukaan meja untuk memeriksa seberapa bersih meja itu seperti Aqua(?), ada yang langsung membuat sandwich untuk makan siang seperti Axel, main petak umpat di halaman belakang seperti Roxas, Riku, Tidus dan Sora.

"Ada satu fasilitas di rumah ini yang belum kalian coba" kata Namine.

"Apa?" tanya Stitch. Namine hanya memasang ekspresi datar lalu melompat ke atas kasur.

"Empuuk~" kata Namine berguling-guling di kasur seperti anak kecil. "Kasur adalah hal yang wajib dicoba dan diperhatikan saat akan menginap di suatu tempat"

Stitch sweatdrop. "Kukira sesuatu yang penting"

"Namine.." Namine bangun dari posisinya lalu menatap Selphie yang sedang menutup pintu balkon.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali, tapi.." Dia menggenggam ujung gaun terusan selutut berwarna kuning miliknya.

"Apa.. _heartless-heartless_ itu dapat memasuki dunia ini?" tanyanya. "Apa dunia kita selamat..? Aku.. takut dan sama sekali tidak siap dengan kondisi seperti ini…"

Namine, Aqua, Stitch dan Ventus memandang gadis bersurai coklat itu dalam diam. Mereka paham betul perasaan gadis itu. Dan yang perasaan seperti itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Selphie seorang. Yang lain pun sama.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Aqua sambil mengelus pundak Selphie, berusaha menenangkannya. "Kita punya Namine dan Stitch, kan? Mereka bisa melindungi kita, kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Lagipula, kita punya kesempatan ke akademi sihir itu untuk mempelajari sihir supaya kita bisa melindungi diri, kan?" sambung Aqua. Sungguh kehadiran Aqua memang sangat menguntungkan saat berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

Selphie terdiam, lalu berkata, "Kau benar, Aqua" Dia menghapus air matanya yang dirasa sebentar lagi akan mengalir. "Terima kasih"

Aqua tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Ayo, kita nikmati saat-saat santai ini untuk belanja dan jalan-jalan" katanya semangat.

"Haah.. Perempuan kenapa suka sekali berbelanja, sih?" keluh Namine.

"Kau kan juga perempuan, Nam" kata Selphie sweatdrop.

"Nami lebih suka olahraga dan game, sih" sahut Ventus yang kembali asik menonton televisi.

"Nam, kau tak bisa jadi lebih feminim apa?" tanya Aqua sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku sudah feminim, kok! Buktinya aku masih pakai rok di sekolah!" jawab Namine sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena sebal di anggap tidak feminim.

"Kalau itu kan karena memang sudah peraturan sekolah. Kalau di luar lingkungan sekolah, kau memang pakai rok atau celana?" Kali ini Selphie yang bertanya.

"..Celana." jawab Namine enggan.

"Tuh kan. Cobalah pakai rok di luar lingkungan sekolah, Nam. Tunjukkan sisi feminim-mu!" seru Selphie sambil berpose ala gadis feminim.

"Memang apa salahnya perempuan pakai celana, Hah?!" Namine pundung di pojokan. Nam, padahal apa yang di katakan teman-temanmu itu benar, lho.

...

"Itu di kamar atas ada ribut-ribut apa sih?" tanya Axel yang acara makan siangnya terganggu oleh teriakan para Namine, Selphie dan Aqua di kamar atas.

"Entah, mengganggu ketenangan saja" jawab Roxas sambil meminum teh di sebelah Axel.

* * *

"Master, sebenarnya apa rencanamu mengambil hati par a manusia dari tubuh mereka?" tanya Vanitas pada pria berambut putih sambil mengamati hati manusia yang bercahaya dan bertebaran di markasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengambil salah satu hati manusia yang berada di dekatnya, "Aku ingin membuat dunia menjadi sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan kegelapan yang dipimpin oleh ku sebagai raja kegelapan. Dan rencanaku saat ini adalah.."

Pria itu mengalirkan _dark magic_ yang ia keluarkan dari tanganya ke hati manusia tersebut. Hati manusia itu kemudia berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap dan masuk ke tubuh pemiliknya, seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Sosok gadis itu berubah menjadi _dark elf_ yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih, berkulit gelap dan berpenampilan serba hitam. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata emas-nya pada pria yang mengalirkan _dark magic_ pada hatinya.

"_My beautiful puppet_" kata pria itu sambil menuntun _dark elf_ itu untuk berdiri. "Aku punya sebuah pekerjaan yang harus kau laksanakan"

"Kau akan menggunakan anak ini untuk menjalankan rencanamu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Vanitas?" Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vanitas. "Kau juga punya pekerjaan lain, bukan? Cepat kerjakan"

Vanitas menghela napas lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kairi, aku punya tugas untukmu" Pria itu menyeringai. "Apa kau siap melaksanakannya?"

_Dark Elf _yang diketahui bernama asli Kairi itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, master"

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga chapter 9-nya *ngelap keringat*  
Udah sekian lama ini fict nggak lanjut-lanjut, akhirnya muncul juga ide buat fict ini XD  
Mungkin jadinya makin nggak jelas ya? =="  
By the way, saya butuh review dalam bentuk saran dan kritikan saat ini (_ _)  
See you next chapter :)**


End file.
